entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Freelancer
"Please, I'm a professional." - ''The Freelancer The Freelancer (also known as The Protagonist, player, you, or one of the 1100+ codenames) is the lead main character of Entry Point. Overview The '''Protagonist' is your own character. The protagonist is the one who carries out all of the missions in the game through the instruction of The Director, Rose and Wren. The player can pick and choose the protagonist's gender, hair appearance and colour, skin colour, and attire. The player cannot change his/her facial features unless they use glasses. The protagonist is a part of Halcyon, and possibly a double agent for Phoenix Cinematic Storyline Halcyon After retrieving the evidence for Halcyon, Wren and The Director decide what to do with The Freelancer. Wren's initial idea was to eliminate the protagonist as they may have looked through the information that they retrieved. The Director saw more potential in the protagonist and instead decides to hire the Protagonist. Rose The Protagonist is thanked by Wren for breaking Rose out of the prison known as Wargate in the mission "The Blacksite". Meanwhile, Rose is being talked to by The Director to discuss events concerning the future for her and The Freelancer. Soon after, Rose leaves and heads over to Wren and the protagonist to tell Wren that she had been promoted to Mission Coordinator and that she will now be the protagonist's Mission Coordinator. Critical The Freelancer goes to fetch Rose from the shooting gallery for Wren, as their next mission is coming up. The Protagonist walks in on Rose shooting his/her custom RAVEN at the targets. Rose notices the protagonist and stops shooting. The Protagonist informs Rose that Wren needs her in the mission briefing room as their next mission is a "Critical mission". Rose asks about how the Protagonist had gotten his/her custom RAVEN, with the Protagonist replying that it was a gift from someone he/she knew. Rose then reveals her real name. Mission Storyline The Freelancer (Mission) The Freelancer is the first mission that the protagonist appears in. The Freelancer is hired to look for evidence in a Police Station that is related to the operation Black Dawn. The Blacksite Wren has The Freelancer sneak into Wargate, a government base where they are keeping Rose. They successfully escape either by faking a prison transport or destroying the Anti-Air turrets and riding off on a helicopter. The Financier The Freelancer is sent to a Penthouse known to store a specific person by the name of Ryan Ross, a Phoenix investor. The Freelancer must infiltrate his penthouse, retrieve a hard drive and escape with Ryan either dead or alive. The Deposit After interrogating Ryan Ross The Freelancer is sent to the city of Cincinnati, Ohio to infiltrate a bank known as the Cincinnati Trust Bank. This bank is known to store a cache of intel regarding Phoenix in a highly secure vault. The Freelancer must infiltrate the bank and retrieve the box of intel. The Withdrawal The Protagonist heads to a bank in San Francisco to infiltrate the vault and collect some money. The Protagonist poses as a person named "Alex Shaw" to gain access to the vault. This time, they are guided by Jackdaw instead of Rose for the mission. The Killhouse and PvP In Player vs Player (PvP), you are put on one of 2 teams: Halcyon (Blue) and Phoenix (Red). In Shadow War, you are also put on either Halycon or Phoenix. Rose and Jackdaw are the mission coordinators for their respective organizations. In the Killhouse, the protagonist is performing a training mission set up by Halcyon to prepare the operatives for real missions. The Mission Co-ordinator is Rose. Trivia * The Protagonist's dialogue text is white. * The original protagonist was a Mercenary known as Mouse. Cishshato discarded this idea for unknown reasons. * In the cutscene "Payoff", it is unknown whether or not the Protagonist is serving as a mole agent for Halcyon or if the Protagonist leaves Halcyon for Phoenix. It may also not even be the Protagonist who appears in this cutscene. Category:Characters Category:Rogue Agents